


Make The Clock Reverse

by Paragosm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, Numa gets arrested, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paragosm/pseuds/Paragosm
Summary: Numa is arrestes and comes face to helmet with her past.
Kudos: 18
Collections: Angstober 2020





	Make The Clock Reverse

Numa hugged her knees to her body, lengthening lekku twitching as the teenager gave a wary glance around the hold of an Imperial cell. She'd stolen some bread, hoping to relieve her family from the workload the Empire had levied on them. 

And now she was here. Stuck. Goddess damn this entire empire. 

She took to pacing around the cell, before a trooper came in, his white armor so different from the painted patterns on the clones armor. 

Her heart stops when she recognizes the voice, a long ago memory surfacing as she remembered the two clones who'd helped her, cared for her, when she'd been separated from her older brother and the rest of their family. 

She hadn't understood them then, but she did now. She spoke fluent Basic and had learned a few Mando'a words awhile ago, a younger her hoping to see her  _ nerra _ again one day. 

"Boil…" she whispered. She remembered his name, she wore the armor she'd modified to fit her, taken to her after Waxer's death, authorized and sent by Kenobi himself. It had been on the clone's request should anything ever happen to him. 

The stormtrooper started, then clenched the blaster in his hands tighter. "How'd you know my name, tail-head?" He growled, his face hidden by the oh so different helmet she had back home, the one with her face and tally marks painted on. 

"Because I knew you. I knew you, and your brother." She said quietly, going with him, tears slipping down as she remembered the two of them. "Vode. Nerra." 


End file.
